Survivor
by sg-1
Summary: Lydia survived the battle in the clearing. When she is in the Yellow Eyes region Carlisle finds her. Lydia becomes a threat to herself when she developes a dangerous power. She struggles against the forces that work against her like the wolves, Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor **

It was over, but I lied in woods gazing at the sky. The burning smell was nearly gone and I could hear the wolves leaving. I had watched them all get slaughtered, and I just lied there unresponsive to anything. I stayed there until nightfall in the Yellow Eyes region. The only one who had escaped I chose hiding over running away from the pack of vicious wolves. They had wanted their city back and now they have it. I had nowhere to go now only thirst to quench. By next dawn I got up as the sun shielded itself behind mass amounts of clouds. I walked along the road I wasn't thirsty yet I had just fed before battle, but the smells of humans were making me thirsty.

My head started to feel like it was splitting open it hurt and I could no longer focus on my thirst. I collapsed to the ground and began to writhe in pain. I screamed what was happening? A police cruiser pulled up beside me and a young man stepped out, "Are you okay honey?" he asked. I fell limp, but I was still clutching my head and holding back screams. I heard him speak into his radio and I was carted into an ambulance.

I woke up in a white room in a bed. I was starting to feel thirsty again, but my door was closed and I couldn't get out. A man in a white coat came in—I immediately recognized him as one of the yellow eyes. I jumped out of bed and backed against a corner into a defensive crouch. He appeared shocked, but recognized me too as one of the fleet. I smashed the window behind me with my elbow and jumped out onto the ledge. I jumped to the next ledge before he could reach the window, and then started to climb the wall jumping from window to window like a spider. I reached the roof and opened the roof door, I climbed down the stairs I turned back from the emergency exit; I smelt blood. I was too thirsty now and couldn't resist I opened the door to where I smelled it. There were bags of it labeled and stacked. I tore a few bags of the shelf and I ripped them open with my teeth and drank.

As I was finishing a nurse came through the door and screamed. I pushed past her and started running down the hallways trying to find an exit. The yellow-eye vampire caught my arm I put all my strength into flinging him off me; he jumped back up and put me in a vice, I bit him as hard as I could. He held me firmly and stuck a needle into my neck. I could move, but not efficiently it was like watching a film in slow motion. Despite my best struggling he ran with me to a gigantic mansion. I was tired but I still continued to snarl and then scream the pain in my head was burning again, and I fell limp. He scooped me up into his arms and walked me into the house. He lied me down on the bed, and closed the door, and the pain began to dull a minute later. I snapped up and started to tear out of the house, but two other male yellow eyes caught me. I broke loose from their grip and flipped the muscular one into the wall leaving a dent. The skinner one pounced and pinned me to the floor I snarled and fought.

"Carlisle what were you thinking?" said the one pinning me down.

"I couldn't keep her at the hospital; she pretty much cleaned out the storage room of transfusions."

"Get off me!!" I screamed.

"Young one we don't want to hurt you," said Carlisle.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!!! LET ME GO!" he got out another syringe and I started struggling and screaming against the one holding me down. "NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Carlisle what is that?" the muscular one said.

"Sedatives they can't put her to sleep, but they will relax her a bit," he said tapping it. He rolled up my sleeve and I squirmed enough to escape my grasp, but the muscular one moved in and held me in a vice. I screamed and began to sob loud I struggled, but the other one held my legs as Carlisle put the needle in my arm. I felt it shortly after and felt my muscles relax and go a bit limp. The blonde tall yellow eye boy picked me up and put me back into the bed. Carlisle and the muscular one came into the bedroom and sat down.

"Emmett, Jasper hold her the effects will wear off in a minute," Carlisle said. Emmett and Jasper held me still and I let myself go limp in their arms. Carlisle pulled out a black bag and put on a pair of gloves. I started to struggle and thrash against their hold and realized it was hopeless.

"Don't you fucking touch me you weirdo," I said barring my teeth snarling.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to make sure you're not injured your charts showed you had severe head pain," he said calmly. He turned my neck looking and mumbling, then he had Jasper and Emmett lean me forward, so he could check my head. I was terrified but a tranquil wave washed over me and I felt calm.

"Who are you young one?" he asked.

I said my identification, "Allen, Lydia number 005," I said.

The other two looked at me stunned Carlisle just nodded. "Lydia where did you come from?"

"Seattle."

"Lydia do you know where you are?"

"Yellow Eyes region," I said. Were they clueless like they had started it.

"Why did you come here?" he said.

"My fleet exercised a search and destroy defense movement to prevent you from taking the city," I said.

"Lydia that was a lie," he said. "You've been in the hospital for two days because of head pain. We don't own the city, you were lied to because somebody else wanted revenge, so they built an army," he said.

"You're lying," I said. Then the pain in my head started to burn again. I clutched my head and screamed thrashing on the bed. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett held me still, it was over shortly after and I started gasping.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Emmett.

"Her emotions say that she's just as confused by it as we are," Jasper said.

"Lydia can you hear us," said Carlisle.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Lydia relax I am going to check you to make sure you're not hurt." He put his gloves back on and kneeled over me poking and looking.

"What's the problem?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know," said Carlisle.

"I want to go home now," I said. I knew though that even if I wasn't here that wouldn't be an option.


	2. Broken Captive

**Broken Captive. **

Jasper brought in some clothes and laid them on the bed. I was still sobbing and hugging my pillow he sat down next to me and touched my shoulder. "Shhh your safe here rest," he said. My sobs stopped and I felt relaxed again. I lied there until I heard new voices.

"I couldn't leave her at the hospital," said Carlisle.

"We can't have her around Bella," said a boy.

"She'll stay here and I'll keep an eye on her," said Carlisle.

"Is she up there right now," said a girl.

"Yes I calmed her down, but let her rest for a while. I can tell by her emotions it's not a good idea to overwhelm her right now," said Jasper.

"Being that Jasper perhaps you should come in with me," said Carlisle. I was scared as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I tensed. I was still in my bloody hospital gown I got up and went into the corner widening my stance ready to fight. I was shaking wondering how many of them were there, and what they were going to do with me. He opened the door and my body began to shake; Jasper and Carlisle stepped in and I started to breathe heavily.

"Lydia is it okay if I sit on the bed?" Carlisle said with his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't here to fight. I stood there still ready to defend myself as Jasper leaned against the wall and Carlisle sat down. "We don't own Seattle Lydia we never did. A rogue vampire Victoria created an army so she could avenge her mate, and she used Riley to do this. She recruited for well over a year and she destroyed and hurt a lot of people like you to do this."

"You're lying," I said.

"No Lydia I'm sorry I'm not."

"DON'T LIE!" I screamed clutching my head, which was hurting again. I collapsed to the ground in a tight ball clutching my head. Carlisle came over and kneeled beside me, and I tightened even more. Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder and a feeling of easiness came over me and the pain began to dull.

"Wha wha why are you keeping me here?" I gasped.

"You aren't healthy, and the fact that you are an uncontrollable newborn makes exposing us a worry," he said calmly.

"Why didn't you just kill me at the hospital?"

"We don't want to kill you Lydia we want to help you," he said.

"I don't know what to do," I cried. I knew they didn't want to hurt me, but I was still scared.

"Let me help you then," he said. I turned to look up at him and he held out his hand. I looked at it for a minute and started to reach out mine I hesitated for a second, but I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I started to cry and he put his arms around me holding my head to his chest; he rocked me gently trying to calm me. I then felt something I hadn't been able to feel in well over 6 months, Trust.


	3. Everything new

**Everything New **

The next morning I heard voices outside my room one was Jaspers and one was a girl's. They were talking outside my door whispering. "Okay Alice I said you could see her and get her cleaned up, but please don't over excite her. The last thing this house needs is a scared newborn who gets worked up."

"Don't worry Jasper I'll behave," the girl said.

The door opened and they both stepped in. The girl was small and had black hair with delicate yet striking features. "Lydia this is Alice; she wants to help you get settled in," Jasper said. I said nothing as the pixie like girl walked slowly over to me.

"Hello Lydia," she said gently.

The girl took me into the bathroom a tub was already filled with water. I felt a little uncomfortable when I entered the bathroom, and Alice tried to help me out of my gown. Jasper arrived in the doorway, "Alice why don't we give Lydia some privacy, and we can check on her later." The girl walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I got out of my hospital gown and sat in the tub. I cleaned all of the blood off of my skin, but I slowed down when I heard voices. "She is going to come downstairs, please keep it calm. She is scared and is still ruled by instinct, and she has had a really bad week, so let's not upset her," I heard Carlisle say.

"Is she going to stay here?" a new girl's voice asked.

"Yes for a little while, and if she wants to stay or leave after that it'll be up to her," Carlisle said. I finished washing up and then changed into the clothes Alice had laid out for me. I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room and lied on the bed.

"Lydia," I heard Jasper's voice say; he came over and sat on the bed. "Do you want to come down?" I really didn't know whether I wanted to meet everybody just yet, and I just sat there looking up at him. "Okay then I'll tell everybody that you'll come down a little later."

"How do you do it?" I asked

"Do what," said Jasper confused.

"Make people feel different?"

"Well you probably noticed that by now, well I just do, and I don't really know how," he said laughing lightly. He left the room leaving it calmer and I lied back down on the bed. I continued to listen to the voices downstairs.

"Is she coming?" asked a woman.

"Not quite yet she is still pretty uneasy," said Jasper. I got tired of lying there on the bed listening to them talk about me, so I left the room and went to the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down into the living room. They all looked up at me and I felt scared again. I considered the idea of bolting up the stairs again, but Emmett put a huge hand on my back and led me further into the room.

"Hello Lydia, this is everybody," Carlisle said.

"Rose," he said pointing to an unbelievably gorgeous blonde. "You have already met Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. This is my wife Esme," he said leading me over to a calm looking woman with honey blonde hair and topaz eyes.

"Hello Lydia," she said

"Sorry about your wall," I mumbled.

She let out a laugh, "That's okay dear," she said.

"This is Edward," said Carlisle pointing to a boy around my age.

"Hello Lydia," said Edward smiling.

"Hello," I said quietly. Emmett afterwards led me back upstairs and came inside.

"Were they your family?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Whose Bella?" I looked over at him, and he sat down on the bed.

"She's Edward's girlfriend," he said.

"Why doesn't Edward not want me meeting her?" I asked. My first notion was that he was ashamed to have a wild vampire in the house prone to random migraines.

"She's human," he said.

"Oh, does she not know that Edward is a vampire," I said.

"She knows," Emmett said. It crossed me to why he didn't want me near her and I looked down at the bed. I hated being reminded that I was a bloodthirsty monster with no humanity.

"It's not that he doesn't like you Lydia. He is just really protective of her, and…"

"I know Emmett. I would keep me away from her too if I was him," I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"It'll get better kid promise," he said leaving the room.

About an hour later I heard Jasper and Alice whispering in the hall.

"Alice I am warning you she shouldn't be overwhelmed. This is all really stressful, and she gets these head pains, and coming downstairs for her today was really huge, so just give her some time," said Jasper.

"I just think that she shouldn't stay cooped up in a room forever," said Alice.

"Of course not, but you need to be a little bit patient."

"I'm not going to take her to Vegas, I am going to help her settle into a new room," Alice said.

"Okay, but remember Carlisle said don't overwhelm, wait till tomorrow" said Jasper.

"Okay I'll behave," said Alice. "How is she emotionally?" said Alice with a bit of concern.

"She was terrified and enraged yesterday, and today she is scared, but a little calmer. She was pretty nervous about coming down." Then the voices paused for a second, and I heard Jaspers concerned voice, "Alice what is it?"

"Jasper Lydia she's…"

I listened to the voices intently then my head felt like it was going to explode. I fell away from the door and started writhing. Alice and Jasper were there quickly Jasper held my head still and Alice screamed for Esme. I continued to thrash until blackness came over my head.

I woke up in the bed with Carlisle standing over me. I made a quick movement to get up, but he put his hands on my shoulder's when I struggled, "Lydia listen you're okay you just had another episode," he soothed.

"What happening," I gasped. I felt more and more tension in my body and more and more energy flowing in and out of me. The window cracked, the lights flickered on and off, the chair and the table were thrown against the wall, and I was in a deep trance. Carlisle shook me trying to bring me back.

"Lydia!" he shouted. I looked around the room realizing what I had just done to it I took deep breaths and started to shake.

"What's happening to me?" I said.


	4. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

I was called into Carlisle's study after Jasper calmed me enough to let me rest for a few hours. I approached a door worried about entering, "Come on in Lydia," Carlisle said. I sat down in a chair across from him. "Lydia we need to discuss a few things."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Lydia I have a theory about your episodes. I think that it is the development of your mind making way for new abilities. I think that these would happen anyway, but I think that emotional situations are a factor in triggering them. To fully understand what is happening with you I want to run a few tests," he said.

"Test?"

"Yes some of them are physical and some of them are mental, I can't promise that they'll be pleasant, but I think that they'll be helpful," he said. I started to feel a little bit worried before I noticed that Jasper and Edward had entered the room. I felt a little bit calmer, but still worried.

I noticed that Edward seemed to be concentrating very hard on something before looking surprised. "Carlisle I can't read her mind," he said.

"Read my what?" I asked perplexed.

"Lydia when we are turned all of our senses and physical capabilities are heightened. Sometimes we develop extra senses or abilities Edward, Alice, and Jasper are examples of this. Edward here has the ability to read minds."

"Why can't he read mine then?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Carlisle. "I want to figure that out though."

"I don't," I said still worried.

"Lydia I promise you if you let me run testing I will be with you every step of the way."

"I don't want to be a lab rat," I said.

"Lydia this is going to help us understand so we can keep it under control. It is for your health and for everybody's safety. I promise you if I didn't think it would help I wouldn't be suggesting it. I'll make you a deal if you let me try and it doesn't help you I promise we'll stop."

"Promise?"

"You have my word," he said.

I nodded, "Okay," I whispered.

Jasper and Edward took me back to the room Jasper left and Edward stayed with me. He sat on the bed and said, "Carlisle's planning to start tomorrow he's going to take you to a testing lab 2 hours from here," Edward said.

"Edward?" I asked, "What's Bella like?" His expression was unreadable for a moment, "I'm sorry it was stupid to ask," I said softly.

He smiled, "I'm not upset I'm amused she's been asking about you too. She's beautiful, and stubborn, and is prone to falling down a lot," he said. "Actually she's been pressing to come see you," he laughed.

"You don't like the idea of us meeting," I stated.

"Well no, not just yet, but you'll meet her later I promise. I'm actually going to see her now. Alice is over there now making arrangements we're getting married on August 13th."

"Wow you must love her a lot," I said surprised.

"Yes I do," he smiled.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" I asked.

"What is?"

"The testing I can tell that Carlisle knows it's going to be painful," I said.

"He expects that some of it may be uncomfortable for you, but he really does believe it will help you. He's worried about you emotionally as well; he doesn't like that you are going into this scared."

"Wouldn't you be scared if you were me?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant you have every right to be scared."

"Jasper helps with that," I said smiling a bit.

"Yes you've probably noticed that by now," he said smiling. "I've got to go Esme will check on you in a bit," he said.

"Tell Bella I said hi," I said.

"I will," he smiled. I opened the cracked window carefully after he left and sat on the roof looking up at the sky. It was sunny today I welcomed the warmth and watched my skin sparkle. I hadn't noticed, but Esme poked her head out to look at me. I sat up wondering if it was okay for me to be outside. She actually climbed out the window and sat next to me; she looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"You've been cooped up for too long haven't you," she said sympathetically.

"A little," I said.

"I'll ask Carlisle if it is safe to take you hunting in a few days," she said. "It might be a little bit of a change for you; you see we don't hunt people we're vegetarians."

"What do you hunt then?"

"Large game in the forest," she said.

"Is that why your eyes are all light?"

"Yes," she said. I lied back down with her looking at the clouds. I was interested, and relieved to the fact that they didn't hunt people. A little later Carlisle came up and noticed that we were on the roof.

"Esme, I need Lydia to come with me for a moment," he said. I followed him to his study where he had containers of blood out. He sat me down in the study and opened one of them.

"Lydia this is deer blood. My wife has told you about the differences in diet, and I just want to get your body slowly use to the change. This here is human blood from the hospital I want you to drink both of them. We're going to pace it slowly before we take you off human completely," he said. I obeyed and drank the human one first it tasted sweet, and then I drank the deer's it didn't have much of a taste to it.

When I was done I asked him, "Edward told me we were going somewhere tomorrow," I said.

"Yes just to a lab we are just going to do some basic testing nothing too severe yet," he said.

"Like what?"

"Taking samples, brain scans, X-rays, body stimuli."

"What if it doesn't go well?

"I've asked Jasper to come," he said.

"No I mean what if we find something bad," I asked.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said.


	5. Testing

**Testing **

Jasper came with us in the car keeping a calm atmosphere. We arrived at a pretty much vacant facility with the exception of a few employees and cleaning staff. Carlisle gave me a hospital gown to put on and had me first sit up on an examination table. "Okay Lydia we are just going to take a few x-rays to begin with," he said. I leaned back on the table and allowed him to x-ray my legs, arms, and chest. He looked at the prints telling me they looked normal for a vampire my size. He then took a sample of my hair, and skin marking them in containers. He had me bit down so he could take a sample of my venom.

"This isn't so bad," I said. He got me to go in a CAT scan machine and gazed hard at the screen with Jasper. "Are we done?" I asked.

"Lydia stay still your doing fine," he said. I could tell something was wrong. He came over and sat me on another exam table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lydia your brain is more active in certain regions then normal," he said.

"Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. The average person only uses 10 of their brain, and vampires with special abilities perhaps use a bit more, but your brain is far above average activity."

"That's why my head always hurts?"

"Probably you see it could very well be parts of your brain that aren't normally used overloading energy on your body," he said.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm not quiet sure, either you will have a multitude of abilities, or you will have one very powerful ability."

"Is it bad?"

"We'll have to see," he said. "I want to try some different stimuli and environmental testing to see how your brain reacts." He brought me over to a chair and put electrodes on my forehead. "We are going to change the atmosphere in this room to see how your brain reacts. I am going to give you a sedative so your body will be relaxed and we can focus on your mind alone, these might make you a little bit out of it" he said hooking me up to an IV.

At first I looked on the screen, which was showing how dear were running through the woods, and children were playing in the park. The room was calm with Jasper outside and I felt rested. I heard Bach's Sleepers awake as I watched butterflies on flowers across the screen. Around five minutes later the screen went black and the music stopped. "Okay Lydia now we are going to change it up a bit we're right here," he said.

The screen was now showing pictures of explosions, and violence playing hard core metal. I watched as a person bled from a gunshot wound, and flames burned buildings. It only lasted 5 minutes, but objects were starting to levitate, and a table caught flame. The music stopped and Jasper sent a calming wave in my direction as the objects lowered themselves to the floor, and the table put itself out.

"Okay Lydia now we are going to let you rest for a moment, and then continue," Carlisle said.

After an hour in a hospital bed Carlisle brought me to a similar white room and put me in a chair. "Okay we think that uncontrolled stress is when energy is produced and released from your body, but now we are going to test the different triggers, so we'll know how to prevent them. That way you'll be able to control the energy coming out of your body. Okay when were the times your head started to hurt?"

"After the battle when I had escaped, and when you brought me back to the house."

"When was the first time you felt like something was different?"

"After they had turned me," I said turning over my arm to reveal the scars from bite marks.

"Okay then well we are going to begin now, and if something happens Jasper and I are right outside this door okay?" he put the electrodes on my head and set up an IV.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"We are going to trigger these memories," he said.

"I don't want to remember," I said.

"Lydia—" he tried to say.

"Please don't make me," I whimpered.

"I promise it will all be over soon," he said taking my hand.

"Okay," I breathed.

He put another IV into my arm, and then turned the lights out. I felt scared, but Jasper wasn't calming me. I whimpered in the dark, and a bright white light flashed directly on me. "Lydia I want you to remember the time where you were bitten."

"I was in my house with my mom, dad, and my brother."

"Okay now I want you to talk me through it," Carlisle said.

"We were sleeping," I mumbled as the drugs took effect.

"Then what?"

"Then they came they went to my parents room," I said. It was too vivid for a dream now I was really there. I heard them screaming and I opened the door to their room, and they were ripping and biting. I screamed so loudly and ran to the baby's room, and there was one there biting into his neck. I was screaming at the top of my lungs they pinned me against the wall and started biting and ripping at my arms and neck. I felt a change in my mind above the pain. Then I was back in the testing room screaming and begging for mercy as objects crashed against the walls and the pain in my head started to explode. I jumped up and sprinted out of the door and down the hallways not knowing what I was running from. I kicked open the metal door, and jumped into the rain running top speed until I reached forest still running. The pain was then too much and I collapsed writhing and screaming in the mud. Jasper caught up to me and held my head sending waves over me trying to stop the pain, but it was too much as I relived everything at once. I went limp as Carlisle ran with me back to the jeep speeding along the highway back to the house. I was still in and out vivid hallucinations running down the halls coated in blood as they caught up to me, and the burning that came afterwards. My head was exploding as Jasper held me trying to calm me.

We arrived there within the hour I was still in agony. Jasper put me on the room sending waves trying to suppress the energy flowing out of me. I was convulsing and thrashing now Emmett held my hips and legs as my back arched up my teeth and Jaw clenched. It was over in a few more minutes and Jasper obviously tired took a few deep breaths he rocked me as I started to shake. Carlisle came into the room with a sad look on his face, "I'm so sorry Lydia please forgive me," he said.


	6. threat

**Threat **

I shook in Jasper's arms for a full two hours until Alice came in. I flinched when the door opened,

"Shhh it's okay it's only Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Oh God Lydia," Alice said coming over. She sat on the bed and leaned up beside me rubbing my back. I stopped shaking after a while and the full weight of what had happened just hit me. I snapped out of my trance and began to sob, and Jasper sent calming waves until I calmed down. Carlisle stepped into the room and put his arms around me.

"Lydia I am so sorry," he whispered.

I buried my face deep in his chest and sobbed, "No—no no no more," I cried, "Please don't make me do it again."

"I promise no more," he said rocking me.

After a while I got out of bed and Alice set me up with a shower. I stayed against my bedroom wall, so I could here the voices of everybody downstairs. "How is she Jasper?" Esme asked concerned.

"It was like she was on the verge of death, right now she is calm. She shows better composure then the average newborn," he said.

"What did the tests say?" asked Rosalie.

"It showed that her brain is far more active then normal, and that while this development is going on she is vulnerable to certain emotions and memories," he said.

"Will we know more?" asked Edward.

"We'll just have to watch how she changes," said Carlisle. "I shouldn't have pushed her, and I am not going to make that mistake twice," I could tell he was upset with himself.

"She'll forgive you," said Esme.

"When do we get to see her?" said Emmett.

"She's not going to come down," said Alice.

"Edward you should get showered and changed, I doubt smelling Bella is going to help her condition." said Carlisle. I went back into my room and tried to rest under the covers.

Edward came into my room later that afternoon, and sat down on the bed. "Look there is no good way of asking this," he said.

"What is it?"

"Carlisle thinks that more testing is in the interests of everybody's safety, and your ability to control." I stared at him blankly. "Look he would never ask this of you, and he wouldn't want to put you through that again. He thinks that this progression risks our exposure, and that it can be a risk to your health. He doesn't feel he has the right to ask you again, so I'm asking you," Edward said.

"No, leave now," I said coldly. How could he ask me that? Did he have the slightest idea how much emotional and physical pain that that put me through?"

"I've seen his thoughts and I wouldn't be asking you to risk suffering like that again unless I thought I really needed to," he said.

"How dare you," I said letting my anger show, "do you have the slightest idea what that was like? I agreed to it with the promise that if it didn't help it would stop. Guess what it didn't help it hurt in more ways you could ever comprehend so leave!" I spat.

"Lydia look I—" he tried to say.

"NO! You look would you ever push Bella or Alice to go through something like that? Am I less of a person then them to you?"

"No, Lydia right now you are a risk to Bella and Alice," he said.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed sobbing collapsing on the bed. I wanted him to leave so badly I sent all the energy within me to the door and it snapped open with great force that it broke off and flew out into the hallway. Jasper came in and eased the tension and the sobbing stopped, and Rosalie came and sat on the bed.

"Lydia," she said stroking my hair giving Edward a dirty glance.

"I'm sorry Jasper I know you must be getting tired of this," I said after Edward left; he smiled somewhat and touched my shoulder.

"I'll forgive you," he said. I could hear annoyed voices out in the hallway after Jasper and Rosalie left.

"God Dammit Edward," Alice's voice said annoyed.

"It had to be asked," he said.

"I saw everything before I got home! I can't believe you said that!" Alice hissed.

"Carlisle knows that nothing good can come out of not knowing; he just doesn't want to put her through that again."

"I wonder why," Alice said sarcastically.

"I don't want to see her hurt, but if something happens because she looses it…"Edward began

"Then I'll see it, and we'll fix it" she hissed, "You weren't there last night were you! There was no way to describe her, and you just casually ask her to do it all over again!" Alice hissed.

"You're right it shouldn't have been done like that, but there was really no good way to ask her." Edward said.

"Hell yeah! It shouldn't have been done at all!" Alice spat.

"God Edward that was stupid!" Rose said annoyed. "I thought I was the selfish one."

"Don't worry you still are dear," Emmett said laughing, I then heard an 'ouch' from Emmett.

"Why would you ask that the night after?" said Jasper.

"Because I saw Carlisle's mind do you want to know what he thinks?" Edward says. "He thinks that Lydia is going to get unstable if this isn't controlled." Edward said calmly. "He's also debating what to do if she is uncontrollable," said Edward.

"Edward Carlisle would never ever—" Alice began to say.

"No no no he would never hurt Lydia, but he doesn't know how to help without risking what you saw last night again. He wants to keep his promise to her, but if she gets too dangerous for her sake; he doesn't know if he'll be able to, and that option terrifies him," said Edward.

"It may not come to that," said Jasper.

"It may very well come to that," said Edward, "I was trying to do it so she would be prepared, and perhaps leave her feeling like she had a choice," said Edward.

"Carlisle wouldn't do anything like force her to—" Emmett began disgusted.

"No he doesn't think he can; therefore he is praying it never comes to that," said Edward.

I sat up in my room wondering was I a threat?


	7. control

**Control **

I didn't want to be a threat to anyone let alone this family. They didn't know that I had heard the whole conversation. I was worried I knew that it would probably kill Carlisle to break his promise, but part of me knew he would if I was a threat to his family. I also knew that he was going to talk to me about it sooner rather then later. I understood his position, and I hated to put him in one where he had to make one suffer to protect many. If I complied then perhaps it would be easier, but if I left it maybe he would feel too guilty about asking me. Before I could ponder anymore Esme came in with human and dear blood for me to drink. I then decided I wasn't going to be a threat.

I wanted this thing gone, but if it wasn't going to stop I would control it myself. I decided to try releasing small amounts of energy within my body to turn on and off the lights, and to my satisfaction the lights flickered. After a few minutes I moved on to furniture I flung a chair at the wall the first time, but the second time I managed to move it gracefully across to the other side. I then wanted a challenge I looked at around for an object trying to hold the force in, but I needed to let it out, so I gently released it at the window for it to open. I looked in shock as the crack that was there healed itself over, and I jumped up to examine it. I felt along the glass, it was flawlessly smooth.

"Lydia you okay!" Emmett bellowed, "you've been up there for hours!"

"Fine Emmett!" I hollered.

I was so pleased with myself I could control it if I really tried. I felt better since my last episode, and the energy had settled within my body. I would try some more stuff later, and I also decided I wouldn't tell Carlisle; I couldn't trust him right now. I jumped down the stairs in the best mood I had felt I in weeks. Jasper came over to me and tapped my shoulder, "Lydia is there anything you want to tell me?" he said.

"No why?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Yesterday you were distressed and miserable, and now you are as cheerful as a lark," he said. I felt calm, and I knew it was to get me to open up to him. I felt like I could confide in him even though I knew the effect he was purposely releasing on me. I decided to wait I couldn't trust anybody yet; he could tell Carlisle and I didn't know what he was considering.

"Jasper are you seriously upset about me being in a good mood?" I asked innocently.

"No Lydia I am very happy you are in a good mood, but I also can feel you hiding something," he said.

"What could I possibly be hiding I haven't been able to do anything," I said. I felt slightly annoyed and worried, and I knew he felt this.

"I want to help you Lydia just please tell me," he said.

"If I am hiding anything Jasper it is for me to know and you to find out," I said walking away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Lydia if it is anything important Carlisle needs to know," he said.

"So he could debate whether to break his promise or not," I said coldly.

"You heard that," he said loosening his grip on my arm.

"Yes so give me one reason why I should trust him when he's thinking that, when I am unstable, uncontrollable, a threat?" I said upholding my cold tone.

"If it is good news Lydia it could help you, and that option can be avoided all together," he said.

"I would rather die then face that option ever again," I whispered, "whatever it is Jasper it is for me to tell, I need you to give me some time." He nodded with an understanding expression on his face, and let me go back upstairs into my room. I noticed that it was cloudy out and opened my window to go up to the roof. "I wonder," I said. I focused all the energy I had and released it gently into the sky the clouds began to part and the sun shone brightly down onto the roof. I smiled and let it's rays surround me.


	8. It's going to be okay now

**It's going to be okay now**

"Lydia," Carlisle said coming in later that evening. I was scared when I saw him; I knew what he could very well tell me. I started to sob when I saw him, and he came over and sat on the bed. I didn't doubt that my expression said fear and that my eyes said, 'I don't trust you.'

"Please I can't go through it again," I begged crying tearlessly, "I'll die please."

He pulled me into a hug and let me sob for a little longer, "Lydia I'm so sorry you heard that today," he said, "I'm so sorry Edward came in and said that to you," he said.

"Don't make me you promised," I whimpered.

"I won't make you I'll never make you again. I'm sorry I even thought about it, we'll find another way Lydia," he said rocking me.

"Okay then," I mumbled. There was a knock at the door it was Edward. Carlisle nodded and left the room, and Edward sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Lydia it wasn't fair for me to ask you that," he said.

"It's okay," I mumbled, "I understand why you did it."

"I wasn't being very sensitive, or understanding and I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"I forgive you," I said.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Yes I am afraid of pain, and my control, and about being a threat. I don't want it to control me though Edward," I said.

"You remind me a lot like Bella when she's upset," he said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No it's not because she's strong when she's upset. She's been through a lot, and fights through it," he said, "nothing phases her."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you promise to keep it secret for now?"

"What is it Lydia," he frowned.

"I'm learning to control it," I said, I demonstrated by opening and closing the curtain.

"Lydia that's wonderful, why would you want to keep it secret?" he asked.

"I was worried how everyone would react," I said.

"Carlisle isn't going to make you do anything," he said, "he would be thrilled and relieved."

"Maybe, but I still don't know what it means yet, I want to fully figure it out first. I plan to tell him soon, I just need a little time."

"Lydia you should tell him, this is good news, It's not anything to be ashamed of," he said.

"Would you come with me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said leading me out of the room.

"Lydia, Edward what can I do for you," asked Carlisle when we entered his study.

"Lydia," said Edward.

"I think it's going to be okay now," I said.

"Why is that Lydia?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm controlling it," I said. "Umm a well it's hard to explain," I started.

"Show him then," Edward said encouragingly.

Gazed hard at a chair and made it move gently to the other side of the room. Carlisle stood up shocked and then smiled, "when did you find this out?" he asked.

"Two days ago," I said shyly, "I started practicing letting it in and out and it worked."

"Do you feel it's more voluntary?"

"Yes," I said.

"Lydia would it be okay if I tried something with you?" he said. I shrunk back a little and felt uneasy looking at him wide eyed. "I swear to you it is not testing I just want to see what you can do with it. It would be no different then you practicing, and we could do it right now in ten minutes."

"Okay," I said.

"I want you to lie down and relax, and close your eyes," he said leading me over to an examination table. I lied down on the table and I closed my eyes trying to breathe in and out.

"Alright Lydia now you know that chair you moved before?"

"Yes," I said.

"I don't want you to look at it I just want you to picture it in your head and move it back to where it was," he said. I picture the chair in the room and focused I opened my eyes and it was back to it's original position.

"I think that it is mainly mental control and concentration; I think you have more control now your brain is through the major phases of development."

"Then it's okay now?" I asked.

"We'll see, but would it be okay if I were to run some exercises with you? It won't be anything like what we did before," he said.

"Okay Carlisle I trust you," I said. I did trust him; I knew that it truly wasn't in it to betray people.


	9. Part of the family

**More Arrangements**

"Okay Lydia let's start with something easy," he said the next evening. I felt a little insulted after moving clouds he wanted me to open and close doors. I obliged him and opened the door to his office, and shut it repeatedly. Afterwards he got me to lie down on the examination table and told me to close my eyes. "Now I've placed a chair upstairs in your bedroom, and I want to see if you can focus enough to move it here," he said.

I closed my eyes and saw the chair in my mind; it was in the middle of my bedroom. I focused on pulling it towards me gently. It glided into the office and laid itself beside me, the second time. The first time it came crashing and banging down the stairs. "Carlisle I think that it's more focused," I said sitting up, "you see when I do it sometimes it isn't just energy, but I feel the energy doing things to the material or object. I can't show you right now; it's dark out, but I will tomorrow," I said.

"Okay Lydia tomorrow then, but I think that's enough for one night. I don't want you overtiring yourself."

"Okay," I said turning to leave the room.

"Lydia you need to drink, and I need to talk to you about something," he said. He pulled out a thermos, "It's just deer this time I think that it is safe to take you off the human," he said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked when I had finished.

"Lydia do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yes," I said I did like it here, but he saw something that made him question.

"What is it Lydia?" he asked.

"I want to leave the house," I said, "I've been indoors forever, and I want to be able to come and go like everyone else," I said.

"Lydia it is still too soon to be around humans, but I see your point. We can talk about you being away from the house," he said, "the next thing I wanted to talk to you about was making you living here official."

"Official?" I asked.

"We've legally adopted all of our children and Esme and I were wondering if you wanted this?"

I stared at him for a long time not knowing what to say. I loved this place and this family, and I just didn't know what to say. I felt so happy and so confused all at once and couldn't say anything. "Do you really want me?" I asked.

"Yes Lydia we would like it if you stayed with us," he said. I couldn't help but smile really widely. "Okay Lydia then we'll start making arrangements," he said. I was too happy I was really wanted here. Carlisle got up and I pulled him into a tight hug, and he laughed and hugged me back. "Come on go upstairs Alice already knows and has told everyone."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said.

I went back upstairs and found that everyone was waiting in my bedroom. Alice screamed and pulled me into a tight hug the second I walked through the door. Emmett picked me up in a tight bear hug, "Welcome to the family," he said. Rosalie gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Jasper pulled me into a hug. I really did belong here now.

The next morning I went downstairs to find an unfamiliar brunette downstairs I could tell she was human. "Hello," I said.

"Are you Lydia?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Hello I'm Bella," she said.

"Lydia," I smiled. I walked over and shook her hand, and out of nowhere Edward tackled me. I lied on the ground shocked he was pinning me, and a growl escaped from his throat.

"Edward stop!" she yelled running over trying to pull him off me. "She didn't do anything to me we were shaking hands."

"I told you to wait outside," he said annoyed.

"Edward I was just meeting Bella would you please get off of me," I said equally annoyed.

"Sorry Lydia," he said looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, I understand," I mumbled a little hurt, "it was nice meeting you Bella," I said. I could smell her, and it did make me thirsty, but I wouldn't kill her my mind was stronger then that now. For God sakes I was moving clouds from my roof. I laughed at myself, so that was Bella Swan though I had pictured meeting her a little differently.


	10. encounter

**Encounter **

Bella was able to come over to the house now, and Alice was thrilled. She tortured Bella for a full hour with a make over in the bathroom. I noticed that Rosalie didn't like Bella, and that Jasper avoided her. Jasper said it was for her safety, and Rosalie didn't like Bella because she was Rosalie.

"Please Bella?" said Alice pouting.

"Alice come on," Bella groaned.

"Lydia hasn't been out much and she would love it, wouldn't you Lydia?"

"Don't get me involved," I said.

"Okay," Bella gave in.

"Yea!" Alice chirped, "okay we need to get you clothes for the honeymoon, and we can get Lydia a bunch of stuff."

"Alice I don't need stuff I have everything," I cut in, and Bella looked at me admiringly.

"Of course you need stuff," Alice said, "we leave tomorrow." Bella and me exchanged worried glances and then laughed.

"Alright on one condition," I said.

"What's that?" Alice looked at me.

"You don't go overboard," I said.

"Too late," Alice smiled.

"My real condition is you take me hunting the next time you go," I said. Alice looked at me not knowing what to say.

"I'd have to ask Carlisle," she said.

I was called in for exercises a little later I took Carlisle to my bedroom, and opened the window. He looked a little confused when I climbed through it and up on the roof. "You coming?" I asked.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" he asked when he was up.

"I'm going to make it sunny," I said smiling. He looked confused for a moment, but then shocked when I parted the clouds open revealing a blue sky.

"This is what you meant about feeling composition?"

"Yes I can feel it changing," I said, "maybe I should try making a thunderstorm."

He laughed for a moment, and we went back inside. "I can see how you don't need to play with doors anymore," he said boring," I smiled. We went back into his study and sat down; I began to sign a few papers for adoption. Carlisle and Esme had already been to see a social worker.

"Carlisle remember that talk we had about going out?" I said.

"Yes," he answered.

"Alice wanted to take me out can I go?" I asked.

"Lydia I don't think that would be a good idea for you to go out in public just yet," he answered.

"But I am fine around humans, I was with Bella this morning, and I can't stay indoors forever." I said.

"Lydia it is not human contact I'm worried about. This is all still pretty new, and I want you to have control for a little longer," he said calmly.

"I have control," I cried, "Will I ever going to be allowed out in public, or hunting?"

"Yes Lydia, but you need to understand one slip and it means exposing us," he said.

My face fell I knew I had lost the argument; he came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Soon Lydia I promise just a little while," he said.

"I'm ready though, don't I get any credit at all?" I said.

"Lydia I know this is difficult, and I am happy with how well you are doing."

"You just don't trust me," I sighed.

"I trust you Lydia I am just being cautious this isn't to punish you," he said.

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Yes just don't go into town," he said.

I ran until I reached a meadow I inhaled the fresh air, and lied on the grass. It always felt wonderful to be outdoors. I smiled up at the sky and parted the clouds. I made the blossoms of the tree circle around in the air in patterns inhaling the scent. Then I heard snarls and saw the wolves emerging from the trees.


	11. attack

There were seven of them all different colours equally infuriated. I backed up not knowing whether to run or fight, and one of them bounded towards me I dipped out of the way. I went into a defensive crouch, and it lunged at me. I dodged quickly and did a twist in mid air to kick it in the face, it yelped and stumbled back. I felt a different type of energy coming from my body not my mind that felt like loads of adrenaline, but stronger like electricity. The wolves ran towards me, but I was somewhat faster.

Two of them ran forward and I jumped up onto ones back and snapped up until I had enough height to strike the other one breaking it's leg. I moved forward to strike a russet wolf coming for me, and then it slashed across my shoulder with it claw's, and I pushed my fist into his ribs and it recoiled. I pounced up as a chocolate coloured one went for my throat I arched my back flipping in the air and came down on him hard. He crumpled down the hill, and became a naked human boy.

I sprinted back up the hill as the russet coloured wolf chased me; he swiped me with his claws and a huge scratch was left on my back. I flipped up and kicked him in the snout ignoring the pain. The black one was now there and he cornered me and lurched his teeth caught my arm and left a gapping wound as I snapped it away, and then swung him into a tree. I moved back to counter a whitish silver one and flipped it over into the tree so hard it snapped. It phased back into a human girl, and a tan one bounded towards me. It nearly pinned me to the ground but I kicked upwards it limped a little and then ran for me again, and felt a tear in my stomach. The black and russet one cornered me, and I went back into a crouch.

"ENOUGH!" a man yelled. I turned around to see Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"She's one of us, and as I recall this is our land!" Esme snarled. I was shocked I had never seen her remotely angry before.

I looked to see some of the wolves running into the trees phasing back, and coming out in clothes. Emmett looked furious and looked like he was going to inflict a lot of pain. Rose barred her teeth and Alice looked like she was going to unleash hell. Jasper looked angry, but sent calming waves through the air.

"We've never seen her before," said the black wolf. The black wolf was supporting another one whose leg I had broke.

"Well clearly, and as I recall in the treaty your on our land." Jasper said his voice filled with venom.

"She injured Quil, and Leah!" another one snarled.

"You come on our land and attack her! What the hell did you expect!" snarled Edward.

"We didn't know she was one of you!" another boy growled. The boy had blood spewing from his mouth and nose, clutching his side.

"You didn't ask!" Rose shouted.

"Jacob the next time before you attack one of us you might consider using words first!" Edward spat.

"After she started fighting you can't just expect us not to—"

"You attacked her on our land; she was outnumbered, and had every right to defend herself," Alice said furiously, "this was your guy's mistake not hers!"

"Perhaps it would be better if we talked about this later," said the black wolf.

"We'll agree to meet, but I am warning you. If you ever harm somebody from this family again I'll tear you apart myself Sam," said Carlisle still angry but composed. His voice had a deadly yet diplomatic control to it. The wolves left carrying away the injured and wounded.

The exhaustion and pain hit me now and I crumpled to the ground. Esme picked me up in her arms and ran me back to the house. She laid me on the bed and lifted up my shirt to reveal horrible scratches covered in bruises. "Carlisle get in here!" she yelled.

Everyone came running in Alice gasped, Emmett growled, and Bella clasped her hand over her mouth and looked horrified. I breathed in and out Carlisle looked over me trying to clean out the cuts.

"They heal so quickly," I croaked.

"Yes Lydia they heal quicker then us," he said, "don't speak."

"I'm sorry they came out of nowhere," I croaked.

"Lydia this wasn't your fault don't move," he said, "Jasper," he said. Jasper came over and put me into a lethargic but relaxing state. I wasn't asleep of course, but my eyes were closed and my breathing was even. "Alice get my black bag," he said, "Lydia these need to be stitched." I felt pulling and tugging and I felt flesh being sewn together, and I closed my eyes and my face cringed. Emmett put his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from wiggling. "Turn her over," Carlisle said. I was flipped and my shirt was cut off and the pulling and tugging started on my back and shoulder. I whimpered as the pain hit me again, Emmett put two hands on my shoulders again to stop me from moving, and I heard Esme's voice shushing me and she stroked the back of my head as Carlisle worked. They let me rest on the bed, and I listened to voices downstairs.

"I say we go over there and unleash hell!" Emmett growled.

"We need to meet with them first," said Carlisle.

"They broke the treaty and tore up Lydia!" Emmett shouted.

"If we look this over they will think it's okay to walk all over us, and the worst part is they felt completely justified," Jasper said his angry.

"Will Lydia be okay?" asked Alice.

"Yes she'll heal in a week or less; I'm more concerned that it will set back her progress though. I could be wrong she's shown a lot of metal control. She didn't use it today in the meadow when she could have. Not many newborns could do that, and hold off seven werewolves."

"When are we meeting?" asked Rosalie.

"Two days in the clearing," Carlisle said.

"How's Bella taking it?" Alice said.

"Conflicted," Jasper said.

"This isn't going to end well," said Esme.

"No it's not," said Carlisle.


	12. meeting

My wounds almost closed themselves up within two days, and Carlisle agreed to take the stitches out as long as I took it easy. "Carlisle why do they hate us so much?" I asked when he was done.

"Many vampires aren't as humane Lydia, so they fear us," Carlisle said.

"Are we going to the meeting tonight?" I asked.

"Yes Lydia we're negotiating," Carlisle said, "I think it is only fair to warn you that you may need to tell what happened. You don't have to go though I'm leaving it up to you," said Carlisle.

"No it's me they harmed I want to see this through," I said.

"Okay, then," said Carlisle.

"You're right," I said.

"About?"

"This isn't going to end well," I said.

We arrived at the clearing there were about five wolves out of the seven and a man in a wheel chair. As well as some other men and one woman with a scar trickled down her face. Bella was also there beside Edward with the rest of the Cullens. "Hello Carlisle," the man in the wheel chair said. "I hope we can settle this problem," said the man.

"Me too," Carlisle said, "Lydia can you tell the council what happened to you?" Carlisle asked tuning to face me.

I nodded and stepped forward into the center of the circle before the men and the pack. "My name is Lydia and I was attacked two days ago on Cullen land by the pack."

"Did you do anything to provoke them?" asked a man.

"No I was out for a walk and I saw the wolves they attacked me," I said.

"Did you direct violence towards them?" asked another man.

"Only after they attacked me to defend myself. Like I said I was on Cullen land and I was outnumbered, so if you are implying I provoked this you are wrong. I wouldn't be foolish enough to attack seven werewolves," I said coldly.

"Did you identify yourself as being one of the Cullens?" asked the man in the wheel chair.

"No, it was a little hard to do that when seven of them came out of nowhere and tried to rip my head off," I said in a very cold voice.

"You seriously injured two members of the pack in your so-called defense?" said the first man.

"Yes because they attacked and tried to kill me. If I had done nothing they would probably succeeded in killing me," I said.

"This isn't an interrogation," Carlisle cut in, "this is a negotiation to determine why we should uphold the treaty when your side refuses to."

"The pack did not intend to break the treaty. They only smelled an unfamiliar vampire and had no way of knowing that the treaty applied to her," said the first man.

"Well they would have if they had asked her, and they were not suppose to be on our land in the first place," Jasper said. He stepped into the circle to face the man, "I read emotions pretty well and I can tell you not one of you is sorry for nearly killing a member of this family," he said his voice deadly.

"We are merely trying to determine what happened and if she is being truthful," said the man in the wheel chair.

I was furious now the pack was there and they had nearly ripped me to shreds and they were now trying to imply I was lying. Without thinking I pulled my sweater so I was only in my bra revealing the torn skin. "IS THIS NOT TRUTH ENOUGH FOR YOU!" I shouted. Some of the pack members and the council flinched when they saw the horrible gashes on my stomach and back. I pulled my sweater back on, "Or are you going to insult me by implying that I'm a liar. In my opinion this negotiation is pointless every person in this circle knows exactly what happened, so don't say this is to determine whether I am being truthful," I spat. "If you are all here so you can defend you can claim your side did no wrong then say it, but don't insult me," I said coldly.

The circle fell silent until Carlisle decided to speak, "I think the issue here is whether the treaty is beyond repair or not. We would be willing to uphold it if your side still is, but right now though I think that Lydia deserves a rather large apology."

A few of the council members said nothing, and I heard a few of the pack members snorted in disgust. I stood there in the middle of the crowd until one of them who I recognized as the russet wolf stepped forward and came to me. "I'm sorry Lydia," he said, "I made a horrible mistake," he said sincerely.

A man that I recognized as the alpha also came forward, "I'm sorry you were hurt we made terrible mistake," he said. The two stepped back into the circle, some of the pack members gave them dirty looks.

I went back beside Esme who pulled me close to her, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"It has also come to our attention that your side is in fact planning to violate the treaty," said the man in the wheel chair.

"We will need to discuss that," Carlisle said, "and we haven't violated the treaty yet so there is really no reason for you to complain," Carlisle said.

"The treaty forbids biting humans," said the man.

"There are extenuating circumstances to this case not just pertaining to Edward and Bella. You see we have been ordered by the higher authority of our kind to transform Bella. The Volturi will not tolerate an excuse for not following their orders, they will harm Bella and this family if we don't comply. I also should perhaps state that they _won't_ honor any treaty with the pack, which is supposedly a problem; they have a very large and powerful guard" Carlisle said.

"Then I think this will be something we need to look further into," the man in the wheel chair said looking a little defeated. We left then I was shocked that Bella was planning to be turned.

When we walked into the front door, and I turned to Bella and Edward. "Have you two lost your minds?" I asked.

"It's more complicated then what it sounds Lydia," Edward said.

"Do you have any idea Bella how many people I murdered in my first week. How the newborns that turned me were so uncontrollable that they ripped my one-year old brother's throat out in front of me. Do you have the slightest idea how much blood could end up on your hands? How much blood I have on my hands?" She stared back at me not knowing what to say. I knew I had gotten my point across and I went into my room. I heard nothing out in the hall for a moment.

"Edward promise me you'll kill me before letting me hurt anyone," she pleaded.

"Don't talk like that Bella, I'll keep you safe," he said.

"Is she right?" Bella whispered.

"Yes love she is," Edward said.

He came into my room later on, "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to go off on you two like that."

"It's okay Lydia, I was actually wondering if you would do me a rather large favour."

"What?"

"Tell Bella your story," Edward said, "I think she needs to hear it."


	13. Expect the unexpected

**Tales and Unexpected Guests**

"Edward wanted me to talk with you," Bella said coming in to my room.

"He wanted me to tell you what happened to me," I said, "I love the idea of true love Bella, but what I've done will haunt me, and I would do anything to take it back."

"So tell me what happened," Bella said.

"They killed my parents first," I began. Bella shifted uncomfortably, "Them screaming is what woke me up, and after I saw them killed I ran to my brother's room. I was too late he was crying and they killed him, then they went for me." My voice sounded dark but composed, "After the fire stopped I was apart of the fleet. I became just as blood thirsty as any of them, I slaughtered many young, old, children, couples, families. I can never forgive myself for doing those things, I don't know how many people Bella. The worse part is they all became numbers after a while not faces. I had lost whatever humanity I had once had, and became a killing machine. I was fierce Bella that's why I was moved to the higher ranks very quickly, I may have been a lethal weapon, but I wasn't a person anymore. Now I can't even remember what my parents looked like I can only remember their screams." Bella had tears pouring down her cheeks by then end, I wiped them away and smiled, "I found myself here though." She smiled a little bit, "Bella if you find that your losing yourself when this is all said and done, look at Edward and you'll remember." She hugged me and we stayed there for a little while, before going downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the table and they all looked worried.

"Volturi they're coming, Alice said worried. Jasper went up behind her and started to rub her back.

"Did you see what they'd do?" Carlisle asked.

"No I don't know what they're here for," Alice said.

"What are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're a governing body for vampires, who enforce rules and order. They make sure that vampires are kept secret and follow their set of rules. I don't think that they would've come all this way for one newborn who broken them. I don't know if they are here about Bella because we told them that a date was set. I don't know if they know about your power or not, so let's try and keep that quiet. Aro is generally reasonable I'll explain things to him."

I went downstairs the next morning they were all there with Bella who smiled at me. Edward nodded appreciatively at me and I smiled back. I took a deep breath but within my worry was also curiosity I had never met any other vampires outside of the Cullens and the fleet. There was then a ring at the door, and Carlisle went to get it.

"Aro," he greeted.

"Hello old friend," a voice chimed, "we are sorry to drop in, but we are here on official business."

"Well please come in," said Carlisle. We all came running to the door, and saw 5 vampires in black cloaks.

"Well this is lovely everybody's here," Aro said excitedly, we all entered to the living room. I noticed that a muscular vampire with black hair winked at Bella who leaned away from him. "Bella, Edward!" Aro said happily, "congratulations your getting married." He turned to me and grinned, "Well this is the new one," he said.

"Yes Lydia has been with us since July," Carlisle said.

"Actually she is the reason we came," said Aro.

"Yes I was apart of the fleet, but I had no idea…" I started trying to explain things.

"My child," Aro laughed, "we are not here because you escaped from a newborn army." He looked as though I had said something extremely funny, "Lydia we are here for out of mere curiosity. You see Demetri here has a knack for tracking, and we found out you have a very special gift, and we wanted to investigate. Jane also informed us that Bella is being changed soon, and I thought it might be good to check up," he said smiling.

'God he's creepy,' I thought.

"Lydia has a skill that is very much under control now, so being exposed is no longer a worry," Carlisle cut in.

"Like I said we are merely curious," he said, "perhaps a demonstration?"

"You'll have to ask Lydia," Carlisle said.

"Of course Lydia would you be so kind as to demonstrate for us?" he asked. I turned to Carlisle who nodded an okay.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Anything," he chimed. I moved a chair across the room not wanting to do anything to extravagant. "Interesting," he said clapping his hands. He turned and made eye contact with the man who had winked at Bella, and the guy purposely knocked over a vase. As a reflex reaction I caused it to catch itself in midair, "Wonderful," Aro chimed.

"I think she may be holding back a little," a child like girl said smiling, "should I encourage her?"

"No dear I don't think that will be necessary," Aro said, "is there anything else you can tell us about Lydia Carlisle?" he asked touching Carlisle's shoulder. He backed away and his smile grew, "I see well I would love to see that," Aro said.

"Again you would have to ask Lydia," Carlisle said. Emmett at this point was looking more and more annoyed, and the rest of the Cullens looked more on edge.

"Yes how rude of me," he said turning to me, "Lydia I hear Edward's gift doesn't work on you. My gift is similar my I try?" I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder and drew back, "well looks like Bella isn't the only one," he said smiling. "Lydia I would love to see the sun would you care to show me?" he asked. I turned to Carlisle who nodded again and I went outside with Aro and the rest of the cloaked figures. I concentrated and pushed back the clouds letting the sun peak through.

"Is that all?" I asked getting impatient; I was getting tired of performing parlor tricks.

"I suppose I am not being very polite," Aro said smiling, "well Carlisle looks like Lydia is a rare being," he said.

"She is," Carlisle nodded.

"Well we'd best be going, we'll come and see how Bella is doing later," he said.

The hooded figures turned and left, and we went back inside the house. "This isn't good is it?" Esme asked Edward.

"No, Thank God they didn't find out about the wolves," said Edward.

"What do they want?" Rose asked.

"They're still very interested in Bella, and they want Lydia for something, but they wouldn't' let me see what," Edward said.

Whatever it was I knew that something had happened. I also knew that they wouldn't go off into the sunset and never return. They would be back and the next time they visited I doubt it would be for just checking up.

I don't know if i'll write a sequel; not alot of people showed interest. It's okay though I had fun writing this one :)


	14. SEQUEL

I made a sequel, sigh.

If you're interested it's called toxic Survival.


End file.
